Melting Ice
by silveran
Summary: WA1 Rudy tries to comfort Jack while dealing with Cecilia's death in his own way. The light of hope is renewed... Sequel to Fading Light


**Melting Ice**

_She is to be buried at sunset in the tomb of her ancestors._

Minister Johan's words echo to me as I watch her people file by her open coffin, paying their last respects to their Princess who had sacrificed her life to save them. I never thought she would be joining her father so soon. My heart aches just thinking about it.

But your heart is probably aching more than mine.

When you had emerged from her room, I could tell from the look on your face that she had passed away. Your hand lingered on the doorknob before you reluctantly let go. You walked pass me without uttering a word, but there was no need for I could see it clearly in your eyes. There was great sadness and regret, a grief-stricken expression of extreme sorrow at the loss.

She was my friend too, but I could see that she was more than a friend to you.

I remember the talk we had last night. I found you looking up at the stars, the moon illuminating your tear-ridden face. I did not approach, only stood watching as you brought a hand up to your heart and clutch at something hidden beneath your shirt.

"Damn you..." I heard you mutter, your eyes full of anger and grief. "Damn you, Guardians!" you screamed at the night sky. "She was your Innocent One and yet you let her die! What use is your power?!" You started to cry again. "What use..." You fell to your knees as you sobbed uncontrollably.

I could only watch in wonder. The cold, hard mask you always wore was melting away, revealing an anguished soul beneath. Not even at _her _'death' did I see you so grief-stricken. I walked up to you then, hoping to give any words of comfort in this time of mourning.

You heard my approach and you quickly stifled the sobs, wiping the tears away. But it was too late. I had watched everything, but I didn't mention anything as I, too, stared at the stars.

I remember how the three of us always used to gaze at the stars every night, each of us looking towards the future, a future we were fighting for Filgaia and its people.

"I wonder if she's watching us..."

I turned to look at you. The tears were gone now only to be replaced by guilt and a...yearning?

What are you thinking?

"Everyone I have come to love has died in one way or another. My home... Elmina... And now..." You sighed as you shook your head. "It's my fault that they died. I could not protect any of them..."

Something snapped in me then and before I knew it, I had knocked you to the ground with a punch to the jaw. You stared at me in disbelief, but I couldn't care less. I was tired of hearing your excuses.

"Stop blaming yourself!" I shouted. "It's not your fault! Cecilia didn't ask you to protect her. She asked you if you would help her in reclaiming peace. You fulfilled your duty. Filgaia is at peace now because of it. Cecilia knew the risks when she went on this journey. Yes, she was afraid, but she believed in us, in our path! And I believe that she still believes in us. But if you don't believe in that then why don't you go back into being the coward that you are?"

You looked up at me in surprise and I could not help but feel satisfied at your hurt expression. At least my words are getting though that thick skull of yours, and hopefully, to your heart.

"It's easy to run from your sadness," I continued. "But what's important is to continue living. I won't let her sacrifice be in vain. I will continue living in her memory. What about you? Will you face the future—the future we helped her create—with courage or will you run away like a coward?"

I had left with that question, wondering how you will answer it.

Since then, I haven't seen you around the castle, but your little friend assured me that you just needed some time alone. You would return when you feel that you are ready to accept and say your final goodbye. I wonder when that would be as sunset approached, the time of the funeral march drawing near.

The day had been sorrowful and tense. Emma and Bartholomew had come to pay their respects, and though they had known her for only a short period of time, her loss was felt deeply. Then Jane and McDullen had arrived, the former giving me a hug in a gesture of comfort as we all mourned the loss of a friend.

Then it was time.

Two knights started to close the coffin when you arrived.

Out of respect, they stop as you approach and kneel down by her coffin, placing a simple white flower by her side, one of her favorites I note. Then you lean forward and plant a gentle kiss on her cheek. Just as your hand had lingered on the door at the time of her death, your lips lingered a moment before you pull away, whispering your last farewell. You then stand and step back.

We watch as the knights resume their task, her face slowly disappearing from the world forever as they brought the lid down.

With that done, they step back as two more knights approach bearing the royal standard between them. They reverently cover the coffin with it, each doing a small salute before they, too, step back. The four knights then position themselves around the coffin and lift it.

The funeral march has begun.

We follow the coffin to the courtyard of the castle where Minister Johan awaits with two lines of knights on either side, each bearing a royal pennant. When we arrive, the Minister raises a hand to the air and the knights raise their pennants toward the coffin in salute to their fallen monarch.

It was déjà vu all over again as we walk down the main street of the city, the people gathering as they watch their Princess' final journey. The men take off their hats and bow their heads in respect as we pass; the women throw flowers in our path; and the children remain close to their mothers, realizing that this is not a day to play and make noise, as they watch the slow procession in innocent wonder. What could have been our victory march was now a march to her final resting place.

We have won the war against the demons, but in a way, the demons have won too. They have taken away the one and only link to the Guardians.

Such a sad twist of fate.

After much marching, we finally reach the chapel where she would be given her final rites in a simple ceremony involving a Guardianist priest sprinkling some water—deemed to be blessed by Adlehyde's Guardian, Zeldukes—and a blessing before she was to be taken to her tomb.

I watch as the priest walk around the casket, reciting a prayer as he scatters the water. It's a familiar scene, one I've witnessed before we had ventured off after the demons. You and I had stood towards the back of the chapel, not really paying much attention to the ceremony then.

But now...

I look to my side, to you who must be suffering more than I am. I expect to see eyes welled with tears again, but what I see surprises me.

Though there is sadness still lingering there, I see something else.

Acceptance.

So you've finally decided not to run away.

Soon, the ceremony was over and we march to her gravesite where she was finally laid to rest. The people gathered had begun to disperse in solemn silence, perhaps still in shock at the sudden loss.

Minister Johan seems to be one of those people, as he walks towards you and me, one of the last few to leave the site. "I thank you, Dream Chasers, for what you've done for the Princess."

"I'm sorry it had to end this way," I apologize to the old man.

"Don't be," the Minister replies as he shakes his head. "I know you tried your best. There is no regret. What must be done now is to continue living despite our loss. Adlehyde shall survive, that's for certain."

"Yes, it shall."

The Minister and I look to where you stand in front of the tomb. "This isn't the end, but a new beginning."

I remember those words. Those were her exact words, spoken after Filgaia was purged of the darkness that had gripped it. Though the defeat of our enemies brought an end to our journey, it also marked the beginning of another. She knew that. She knew that there was more to be done on Filgaia.

Do you know that as well? Has her death given you wisdom or was there something more, something within your heart?

My question was answered when you turn to face us. I see your old self again with that lopsided grin and sharp eyes, but you seem different somehow, as if you are glowing with an inner light.

A new desire.

A new mission.

"You're right," Minister Johan softly agrees. "A new beginning for us all... We will build a new future, a future where everyone can live in peace."

The Minister then left and you turn back to gaze at the tomb once more. "Cecilia, I won't doubt anymore," I hear you whisper. "I'll keep my promise."

A gentle breeze suddenly blows over the city, a wind from the west, the wind of hope. I gaze up at the sky and smile, as I watch a solitary bird take flight, white as the clouds.

Pure as innocence.

"So, kid, where do we start our next adventure?" you ask me and I reply as I continue to stare at the sky:

"Wherever the wind blows, wherever hope is needed..."

"Wherever hope resides..."

I glance at you and I see you stare at the sky as you continue in a soft voice, "For her... For Filgaia..."

"For the future..." I add and you turn and smile at me. I return the smile before I gaze back at the sky once more, watching as the bird flew into the horizon.

_Cecilia, I will do the best I can. I will carry your desires beyond the horizon. This I promise._


End file.
